That Naughty Doctor!
by Dysthymia
Summary: Sarah convinces the Doctor to take her to visit her cousin and quickly regrets it. 4th Doctor. AU.


The Doctor stood at the TARDIS console. His companion, Sarah Jane Smith walked over to him. "Doctor?" she asked.

"Hmmm…?" he replied languidly.

"Is there a way that you can get the TARDIS to a certain place at the right time?"

The Doctor turned to look at her, his multicolored scarf moving slightly, "with enough concentration. Where did you want to go?"

She looked at him as if he were the most unbelievable person in the universe. "How did you…?"

"You asked," he replied simply. "So, where is it that you want to go?"

"Well, I wanted to see my cousin, Bridget. You see, my aunt asked me if I'd check in on her once in a while because she's…well…she's a bit wild. Gets herself into trouble. That sort of thing."

"It sounds like she forgot to grow-up," the Doctor said quietly. "If you really want to visit her, I'm sure I can pull that off. Just tell me when and where and we'll go."

"Could you stay in the TARDIS while I visit with her?"

"Why?"

"Well…she'll probably try something…she's a bit…never mind. I just don't know if it's the best idea for you to meet her."

"I'll decide that," the Doctor stated. "So, where are we going Miss Smith?"

Sarah sighed and told him.

* * *

Sarah was surprised when the Doctor actually did get them to the right place and time. She was so glad about this that she jumped on him, kissing him passionately.

The Doctor's eyes widened in surprise, making his eyes seem twice as large are they actually were. Why was Sarah doing this?

Sarah kept kissing him and he felt compelled to allow her to continue.

Before either really knew it, things had gone quite far, the two becoming a tangled heap on the console room floor, completely devoid of clothing.

* * *

Sarah Jane d it that her cousin was constantly getting the Doctor's attention. She was purposely doing things to make sure he watched her like a puppy.

Finally, in frustration, Sarah announced that she was going to bed and stomped up to one of Bridget's guest rooms. _That , _she thought. She believed that Bridget should keep her hand off the Doctor. She'd just been intimate with him earlier in the day.

She went to bed without showering or even changing into pajamas or a nightgown.

She d the dreams she had that night. Dreams that Bridget had seduced the Doctor, taking all of his attention from her.

* * *

Sarah woke from a deep sleep and recalled that she had overheard everything that had transpired between the Doctor and Bridget during the night. She wasn't sure if she should be angry with Bridget or the Doctor.

She got up and padded to the bathroom for a hot shower.

When she was finished with her shower, she headed to the kitchen for a bit of breakfast with a towel around herself and drying her hair with a second towel, completely forgetting that the Doctor was there.

She pushed open the door and found the Doctor and her cousin in a heated argument about the events that had taken place the night before.

The Doctor was saying something about Bridget using him to have a baby and Bridget was shouting something about how he hadn't objected to with her. Sarah was astonished to hear the Doctor call Bridget a common and not very astonished to hear Bridget call the Doctor a gigolo. She always called the men that she seduced that.

Sarah was shocked to hear the words that were coming from the Doctor's mouth. He was angry. She wasn't sure if she'd ever seen him like this.

Unexpectedly, Bridget noticed Sarah's presence and propositioned the Doctor.

"I told you that I will _never_ sleep with you again!" the Doctor shouted.

Sarah finally dropped the towel that she'd been drying her hair with. "Will both of you just stop it? I can't believe I even talked the Doctor into taking me to check up on you. Just because I promised your mum- - Oh!!!! You just make me so mad, Bridget. Maybe if you stopped acting like a , people wouldn't call you one!"

The Doctor touched Sarah's shoulder. "Why don't you get dressed? I think it's time to leave."

Sarah glared at Bridget over her shoulder as the Doctor led her out of the room.

* * *

Weeks later

Sarah had resolved not to tell the Doctor. He didn't deserve to know, he'd slept with Bridget after all. She looked down at her stomach. _I'm not going to tell him about the baby, never. I'm never going to tell him. He doesn't need to know. If I'm still travelling with him when I have this baby…then I'll just make something up. _She sighed, on her most recent visit; she'd been told that Bridget had been made pregnant by some mysterious stranger. This was one reason why she'd decided not to tell him about her baby. She'd also resolved not to tell the Doctor about Bridget. He'd been so angry with Bridget when they'd left her home.

Sarah was saved the trouble of making up a story when the Doctor was summoned to Gallifrey, forcing him to leave her behind. She was secretly relieved.


End file.
